(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ameliorant of cerebral circulation and metabolism, and more particularly, to an ameliorant of cerebral circulation and metabolism comprising as an effective component thereof an indene compound of the general formula (I): ##STR2## in which R.sub.1 represents a lower alkyl group, R.sub.2 represents a hydrogen atom, an aryl group or lower alkyl group, R.sub.3 represents an alkyl group, and n indicates an integer of 2 or 3; or a salt thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Ameliorants of cerebral circulation and metabolism can be defined as the medicines for ameliorating self symptoms and neurologic or metal symptoms due to disturbances of cerebral vessel, and for improving and suppressing the progress of disorders of brain tissues and functions caused by hypoxia. They are also called the brain protective agents.
Practically, these medicines are used for ameliorating or improving such cerebral diseases or disorders as cerebral hemorrhage, cerebral thrombosis, cerebral embolism, subarachnoidal hemorrhage, transient ceretral ischemic attack, hypertensive encephalopathy, cerebral vessel disturbances, brain edema, injuries on the head, the so-called brain apoplexy, Alzheimer disease, etc.
Hitherto, flunarizine, nicardipine, vinpocetine and the likes are known in the art as medicines for curing postsymptoms of cerebral disorders such as cerebral hemorrhage. These compounds, however, do not possess sufficient efficacies as ameliorants of cerebral circulation and metabolism.